ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Snakebit
Snakebit is the third episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. This episode focuses on Jay. Plot The Ninja are woken early in the morning by Master Wu clanging a gong. To their dismay, the old master wants them up and working at the crack of dawn, in order to clean up their new home, the Destiny's Bounty. Although the Ninja are reluctant at first, they soon realize that they can use their Spinjitzu to speed up the process. By the time Master Wu and Nya return to the ship, it is looking much cleaner and tidier than before. Suddenly, the Ninja receive a surprise visit from Jay's parents, Ed and Edna. Although the others quickly take a shine to the Blue Ninja's parents, Jay rapidly grows frustrated: Ed and Edna reveal several embarrassing facts about his past, gush over Nya as the perfect match for their son, and ask Jay to visit their junkyard sometime. After several hours of this, Jay ushers his parents back to their junkyard, hastily promising to visit them soon. As the jalopy rolls down the road, Ed sadly tells Edna that their son is growing past the need for parents. Meanwhile, Lloyd is wandering through an eerie graveyard, deep within the Forest of Tranquility. Planning vengeance on the treacherous Hypnobrai tribe, he is using the Map of Dens to seek out the Fangpyre, reasoning that the best way to beat a tribe of Serpentine is with another tribe of Serpentine. The prospect of vengeance is all that supports his nerves as he reaches the center of the graveyard and opens the Fangpyre Tomb. As the snakes within surround him, Lloyd suddenly finds himself face-to-face with Fangtom, the two-headed Fangpyre General. Lloyd offers an alliance against the Hypnobrai and the Ninja, which Fangtom likes the sound of. However, he notes that his army will need reinforcements to battle the Hypnobrai, prompting Lloyd to ask what the General has in mind. That night, Ed and Edna return to their junkyard, still melancholy about the icy reception they received from Jay. As Ed goes to work on some of the vehicles lying around, the lights go out and dark shapes rush through the shadows. Suddenly, the Fangpyre emerge, with Lloyd and Fangtom looking down on Ed and Edna from atop their trailer. Fangtom bids his forces to "have at it," and the snakes begin biting Ed's scrapped vehicles, transforming them into bio-mechanical Serpentine vehicles. Ed and Edna watch in horror as Fangtom explains his intent to reinforce his army, before revealing that the Fangpyre can infect people just as easily. Clinging to each other in fright, Ed and Edna can only scream as the red-scaled snakes surround them. The next day, the Ninja prod Jay into keeping his promise and visiting his parents. However, their Dragons are lethargic and uncooperative, which Master Wu identifies as the beginning of their molt. To the Ninjas' dismay, they are forced to release their dragons so they can complete their molts at the Spirit Coves. After seeing the beasts off, the Ninja, Nya, and Master Wu head to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk on foot. When they arrive, the place is quiet—Jay is worried since his parents are "never quiet." A quick search reveals Ed and Edna bound and gagged inside an old refrigerator—more shockingly still, they have developed small fangs, forked tongues, and a noticeable hiss to their voices. Master Wu immediately identifies their condition as the result of Fangpyre venom—the only way to cure them is to get the anti-venom from the staff. On cue, a Fangpyre-infected wrecking ball appears, along with a horde of Fangpyre and Lloyd. The Ninja engage the snakes in battle, dodging the attacks of the wrecking ball in the process. With Nya covering him, Master Wu uses the Sacred Flute against several Fangpyre, only for Lloyd to counter with loud music from a Serpentine boombox. Master Wu irritably chides Lloyd for supporting the wrong side, but the would-be evil overlord turns up the volume and claims not to hear his uncle. Luckily, Edna manages to save Master Wu from a Fangpyre scout with a well-timed frying pan to the back of the head. Elsewhere in the scrapyard, the Ninja pursue a trio of Fangpyre around a pile of junk. Unfortunately, this allows the snakes to bite a large ninja statue—which Ed claims was made in Jay's honor—and transform it into a giant battle robot. Unable to compete with such a large foe, Jay commandeers the Fangpyre's wrecking ball, using it to bring down the robot. With the battle turning against his allies, Lloyd leads the Fangpyre in a retreat, personally joining Fangtom on a platform carried by a Rattlecopter. With the Fangpyre General airborne, the Ninja despair of ever curing Ed and Edna, but Master Wu reveals that their Golden Weapons have the answer. By focusing on thoughts of taking flight, the Ninja manage to transform their weapons into sleek vehicles, allowing them to pursue the snakes. Using his new Storm Fighter, Jay manages to steal the Fangpyre Staff from the Rattlecopter, only for all four Ninja to lose their focus and dispel their vehicles. With their transportation gone and the rest of the Fangpyre forces up ahead, the Ninja and their allies quickly retreat to the Destiny's Bounty. As Nya creates tea from the staff's anti-venom and cures Ed and Edna with it, Jay desperately tries to activate the "defense system" he installed into the ship. As the Fangpyre close in, Ed takes a look at the controls and repairs it, allowing Jay to activate the ship's new flight modifications. With a roar of engines, the Destiny's Bounty soars out of the desert, leaving Lloyd coughing on the dust stirred up by its flight. Unfortunately, Nya accidentally drops the Fangpyre Staff out of the back of the ship, allowing Fangtom to retrieve it after it knocks out one of his soldiers. Aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Jay sheepishly thanks Ed for helping with the flight system, apologizing for his earlier rudeness. Ed and Edna apologize in turn for being too overbearing and excited, allowing parents and son to reconcile on the best of terms. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Ed Walker - Colin Murdock *Edna Walker - Jillian Michaels *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript, click here. Notes *This episode marks the debut of Ed, Edna, the Fangpyre, several Serpentine vehicles, the vehicle forms of the Golden Weapons, and the flight mode of the Destiny's Bounty. It is also the last appearance of the Ninjas' individual dragons—when they return, they will have merged into a new creature. *The episode name comes from the Fangpyre's signature ability, which is demonstrated multiple times in the episode. *For some reason, Ed and Edna's clothes also change color as if they were bitten too, but this is not repeated later on when Jay suffers the effect of the Fangpyre venom. *This was the first episode that was directed by Martin Skov. Errors *When Kai and Cole agree to go with Jay to the junkyard, their voices switched. Gallery MoS3Bount7.png MoS3Drive.png MoS3BladeCycle.png MoS3There.png MoS3GotIT.png MoS3RatCopt.png MoS3GarageSpin.png MoS3YouCame.png MoS3GreatStuff.png MoS3Bounty6.png MoS3FangpyreArmy.png MoS3JayJet.png MoS3TreadCreation.png MoS3WreckingBall.png MoS3Strike.png MoS3DBBridge.png MoS3ToBattle.png MoS3LightSpin.png MoS3Flip.png MoS3Dirtbrush.png MoS3Bounty13.png MoS3HQNeeds.png MoS3MeetWalkers.png MoS3GameRoom.png MoS3MustyRoom.png MoS3SunFly.png MoS3EveningSky.png MoS3SeaRoad.png MoS3VenomCap.png MoS3Junk3.png MoS3FallingJay.png MoS3EdHappy.png MoS3DBFront.png MoS3Watcher.png MoS3FireBurn.png MoS3DrinkUp.png MoS3IceRoom.png MoS3FireIceSpin.png MoS3TakeOff.png MoS3SnkeMechBite.png MoS3Snappa.png MoS3EndaNya.png MoS3ParentsArrive.png MoS3MechWork.png MoS3Vehicles.png MoS3Serpentine.png MoS3JayAttack.png MoS3WuTemp.png MoS3Pajamas.png MoS3WildwoodNight.png MoS3Snowmobile.png MoS3OriginalBike.png MoS3FangtomHead.png MoS3CemetaryOfSouls.png MoS3EarthDragon.png MoS3EdsTrouble.png MoS3Flute.png MoS3Fangdam.png MoS3Junkyard2.png MoS3EndaPan.png MoS3LloydMap.png MoS3MeetFangtom.png MoS3FangpyreVehicles.png MoS3OriginalCopter.png MoS3Map.png MoS3Robot.png MoS3Junkyard1.png MoS3Bounty1.png MoS3ScrapSign.png MoS3SnakeControls.png MoS3Junkyard3.png MoS3Surprised.png MoS3Scythe.png MoS3LloydDeal.png MoS3TombOpen.png MoS3IWish.png MoS3TreadAssault.png MoS3SoSand1.png MoS3EdSmile.png MoS3DB3.png MoS3OriginalTruck.png MoS3DB1.png MoS3SoSand2.png Screenshot 2019-03-10 at 10.29.47 AM.png|Sensei's big ol' thermometer pl:Ukąszeni Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Rise of the Snakes Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Cartoon Network